


It's Our Gym, Now

by Cimorene105



Series: Thank God for PR [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dry Sex, Feminization, Genderqueer Steve Rogers, Gym Sex, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, No Lube, Playlist, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Sex, Song fic, Spanking, Sparring, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Sub Steve Rogers, Switch Bucky Barnes, Top Bucky Barnes, pain slut steve rogers, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cimorene105/pseuds/Cimorene105
Summary: Vacation couldn't last forever, but that didn't mean Steve and Bucky would stop needing to spend time figuring each other out. Bucky especially suspected Steve would never stop teasing him.





	It's Our Gym, Now

Vacation couldn't last forever - Steve wouldn't stand for it. His personality wouldn't let him just get lost while people could be in need.

"Anything happen?" Steve asked as soon as they set foot in the tower.

"This guy named Deadpool broke in and left syrupy pancakes in all our beds because he didn't have a room designated for him. I'm still not even really sure who he is," Tony replied with affront.

Pepper clicked up to them in her heels. "We're handling the security breach. There are more important things for you to worry about. You have PR to do."

"What is it this time?" Even to Tony, Steve sounded so done with the concept.

"It's what you started last time. You and James came out to each other on live TV. The media is clamoring for more. You need to swing this your way so they'll stop speculating. Speak at an LGBT panel or go on Ellen, for starters."

"That makes sense," Steve sarcastically tossed back. "Give them more material to obsess about so that they'll stop obsessing. You're smarter than that, Pepper."

Bucky, meanwhile, had been kidnapped by Phil Coulson and was hosting their first official Captain America fan club meeting.

"Have you killed people, Phil?" he asked over a beer. Bucky wasn't sure why he bothered to drink on earth anymore, since Asgardian alcohols were the only kind that affected him.

"Once. I'll never forget it."

"I've killed so many people. I don't know how to stop thinking about them all, sometimes. I'm pretty sure I killed JFK. One of the best presidents this country ever had, and I killed him."

Phil turned to look at him. "Not everyone you killed was an amazing person, Bucky. You've done a lot of good, especially when you were in the army."

Bucky scoffed. "Don't get me started on the army, and don't compare assassinations to sniping. I personally prepped each and every one of my assassinations. As a sniper, I had no fucking clue who I was killing. Less personal. I like to think some of those people were evil and that they weren't all misinformed or in the wrong place at the wrong time." He paused long enough to realize he sounded like the bitter veteran he was. "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear about my shit."

"Are you kidding me?" Phil laughed. "I dreamed all my life of having this conversation with you. If you'll pardon my saying so, you not only live up to my expectations as a hero, you're also a really great guy, Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky thought his face might be trying to smile. Once he started thinking about what he was, it was a difficult mind set to climb out of. "I thought I told you to call me Bucky, Phil. It even seemed like you were obliging me for a while, there."

"If you insist, Sergeant," Phil joked.

Bucky jumped three feet in the air at the sudden loud music coming from his pocket. Was that his text alert? Bucky couldn't remember changing it to Lady Gaga's Bad Romance.

"Is that Bad Romance?"

"Yeah. I didn't set it to that, though. I bet you can guess who did." Bucky navigated to his texts.

Phil snorted. "Of course he did."

From Steve: _Thinking about that time on vacation when you wore lingerie and you were begging me with your whole body to fuck you through the mattress_

To Steve: _Did you change all my ringtones?_

From Steve: _..._

From Steve: _Maybe. Do you really want to talk about that instead of sexting?_

To Steve: _Sext later. So your text is bad romance. What's your ringtone?_

From Steve: _S &M_

To Steve: _lol_

To Steve: _Prove it_

"He says he changed my ringtone to S&M."

"Of course he did," Phil repeated. He took a sip of his beer, deliberately not thinking about Steve Rogers liking Rihanna songs, particularly that one.

Bucky's phone vibrated and started singing, _"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me... Nananana, come on..."_

Sam decided he'd picked the wrong time to walk into the room. "Dude, is that your ringtone? There are some things I really do not need to know."

"Steve changed it as a joke," Bucky managed through his laughter.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam was incredulous. "Mr. Apple Pie? Changed your ringtone to S&M?"

"You know nothing, Sam. You don't know pranked unless you've been pranked by Steven Grant Rogers."

"You don't say. Well, he's got the whole 'innocent as an angel' cover-up going for him, then."

"That's a big part of it," Bucky agreed.

"What's the other part?"

"He's a Slytherin," Phil contributed, smirking.

"You know what? That makes way too much sense."

"Doesn't it?" Bucky answered the phone. "Hey, Steve. Nice; I like it. Sam thinks it's cute."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Awesome," Steve replied absently as he walked away from Pepper and Tony, who were now deep in sarcastic conversation about another of the many things on Pepper's to-do list. "Come spar with me."

"I thought you wanted to sext for a while."

Phil bent over and covered his face with his hands.

Sam spluttered in shock. "Did I not just say there are things I don't need to know? I could have sworn I literally just said that." He looked uselessly to Phil for help, who was now shaking his head.

Bucky ignored Sam's indignation so he could hear Steve's response.

"Plans change. Get down here before I start without you."

That could be really serious. If Steve meant he was getting desperate for some hurt, he might just do it himself. The idea almost made Bucky panic. He liked that about as much as Steve risking his life on a mission.

"I'm on my way. Later, Sam. Phil."

Bucky rushed to take an elevator and entered the gym warily. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect.

Steve turned away from a punching bag. Bucky's gaze was immediately drawn to Steve's shining pecs, nude in all their sweaty, bouncy glory. "Took you long enough."

"What?" Bucky realized he'd been staring. He snapped his eyes up to meet Steve's mischievous ones.

"I started working out without you. Having you to spar with is much better."

"I don't think I'll be much of an opponent while you're so effectively distracting me. You'll recall all the times you've won before with that tactic."

Steve huffed a laugh. "That was just to get your attention." He walked over to a bench with some personal items set up on it. He put a tank top on. "I've been educating myself on female music artists recently. I'm quite attached to Lady Gaga and Rihanna. Mind if I play some while we get to it?"

It was a trap. It had to be. Why else would Steve have bothered with a distraction right off the bat? Bucky hadn't been bluffing, though: It was an effective strategy. It had already diverted his thoughts. "Sure; why not," he naïvely agreed.

Steve continued to grin like it was Christmas. He pressed a button on his stereo setup and the full-length version of Bucky's new ringtone flooded the room.

Bucky had to laugh at Steve's antics. "If you wanted to scene, all you had to do was say so."

"I know, but I'm serious. I want to spar." Steve assumed a starting stance.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Sure you do. That's why you're flashing your wet tits, playing literal BDSM music, and insisting I do something you know turns me on every time."

Steve gave a hint of his lost puppy pout. The man was ridiculous.

"Fine," Bucky gave up. "I'll play your little game, but give me a color to answer my next question: Is all this just because you want to do it different than usual, or is there something wrong?"

"Green," Steve immediately responded. His grin was back in full force.

"Okay. Tell me your colors whenever it's pertinent." Bucky rushed Steve like a freight train. If he'd been any weaker, running full tilt at Steve Rogers would be like throwing himself at a brick wall. Luckily, brick walls didn't often hold up to that technique whenever Bucky used it.

The men fought with the enthusiasm only two sexually charged super-soldier lovers could muster.

Talk That Talk, Bad Romance, Where Have You Been, Love Game, Shut Up and Drive, Poker Face, SOS, Boys Boys Boys, and Rude Boy followed S&M in the music queue.

Bucky was having an increasingly difficult time pretending the sparring match was important to him. Steve was deliberately driving him crazy with the sex music, rough, sweaty skin contact, and heated or gleeful looks Steve shot him in turns.

It certainly didn't help that Steve would sing along with key lyrics.

"Whatcha say now, give it to me baby; I want it all now, give it to me baby," Steve baited Bucky with the bridge of Talk That Talk.

"Love -" punch, "love -" punch, "love -" punch, "I want your love," Steve grunted along to Bad Romance.

"I've been everywhere, man, looking for someone; someone who can please me - love me all night long," Steve started with Rihanna's Where Have You Been. He dodged a right hook.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick," Steve insisted from within the headlock Bucky'd gotten on him a few minutes later.

After Bucky had dragged the man around like that for a while, Steve ducked out of it and taunted, "You look like you can handle what's under my hood. You keep saying that you will; boy, I wish you would."

"And baby, when it's love, if it's not rough it isn't fun," Steve verbally jabbed as he landed some choice physical jabs.

The music changed styles and a delighted look came over Steve's face. He shimmied around Bucky in playful, fluid movements and sang with the music.

"I'm the question, and you're of course the answer -" he pinned Bucky's arms to his sides. Steve ran his nose and lips up Bucky's neck behind his ear as he quietly sang, just loud enough for Bucky to hear, "Just hold me close, boy, 'cause I'm your tiny dancer."

Every hair on the back of Bucky's neck raised on end at the reminder that Steve had gone out dancing with him in the thirties more times than either of them could count. He had taught Steve to dance. In that moment, he could feel his tiny, fiery Steve in this giant hunk of a man who could pin Bucky's arms like it was nothing.

All at once, Bucky figured out why Steve was doing this; playing this sexy song and fight game. He was still looking for ways to show Bucky he hadn't changed.

Steve was still exactly the same little punk he'd always been. He was still - currently - looking for a fight. He was still head over heels for his best friend. He was still an unbearable tease. Steve proved this again with the next song, once Bucky had struggled his way free of Steve's grip.

"Hey there Sugar Baby, saw you twice at the pop show. You taste just like glitter mixed with rock and roll. I like you a lot - lot; think you're really hot - hot." Steve deliberately licked his lips, looking Bucky up and down as he shuffled around looking for another opening.

After a few more minutes of tussling - during which Steve claimed, "Tonight Imma let you be the Captain," - Steve got Bucky under him. He ground his hips down and sang, "Come here rude boy; boy, can you get it up? Come here rude boy; boy, is you big enough? Take it, take it, baby, baby - take it, take it, love me, love me."

In a convenient coincidence, Bucky gained the upper hand next to the bench. He had Steve over his lap, wrists trapped together in Bucky's prosthetic hand. He did a double-take at the screen of Steve's phone.

Bucky read the playlist title out loud. "'Seduce Bucky.' What was that about not wanting to scene, Stevie? A person could almost think you were trying to get punished for lying."

"You know what they say about assuming," Steve quipped, still squirming to break free.

"It makes your bratty sub's ass sore," Bucky sagely finished the quote as he yanked Steve's shorts down to bare his perfect ass cheeks. "What a solid phrase. I think I'll interpret it as advice and assume you want your ass spanked raw."

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but the last song on the playlist beat him to it.

_"I wanna let you know that you don't have to go -_

_"Don't wonder no more what I think about you -_

_"If it's lovin' that you want, you should make me your girl..."_

"I should make you my girl, huh, Stevie?"

Steve had already been red all over from the physical exertion, but Bucky suspected that the flush he could see now was mostly due to excitement from how well the plan had worked on Bucky. Steve had Bucky exactly how he wanted him: Horny, sweaty, playful, dominant, and just barely losing the edge on his patience.

"Green," was the last thing Bucky heard before he let loose on Steve's ass. Smack after smack gradually reddened Steve's skin, and Bucky kept going far longer than a normal human could take. He knew Steve would always look for the maximum amount of pain.

Bucky was feeling generous. The playlist ended, but Bucky kept going strong. The door opened, and Bucky briefly flicked his eyes up. Determining that the person who had come in wouldn't bother them, he continued. Steve likely wouldn't notice, occupied as he was.

The door opened and closed again. Steve heard it this time. He tensed up and started hyperventilating. "Red." There was real panic in his eyes. "Red! Who was it? Buck- _Bucky!_ Who was it?"

Bucky hugged the flailing man close and made shushing sounds. "It's okay. It's okay, Stevie. It was only Wanda. You know what her power is. She's been in your head; nothing we do is gonna shock her or make her think any differently about you."

Steve used the technique from therapy in a conscious effort to slow his breathing. "Right. She's been in my head before. She already knew."

"Baby, I think Wanda knew about us before we did."

Steve huffed half in laughter and half in annoyance. "She broke me out of sub space. What was she even in here for, if she could tell with her powers what was going on before she came in?"

Bucky laughed. "She grabbed some weights, but I think she wanted to get writing ideas."

"What?!"

"Surely you knew that people write fanfiction about us?"

"Yeah, but not _Wanda_ ," Steve whined.

"Not sure where she got her screen name, but I think it's Commoner - Compromise - Cinnamon - or something. I swear it's like she's writing our dirty biography."

Steve groaned. "Just what I wanted." He caught the dark gleam in Bucky's eye.

"Do you honestly think Wanda would do something like that if she had even the smallest notion we wouldn't like it?"

Steve knew she wouldn't. He was smart like that. It was one of the reasons Wanda liked and admired him so much. Another was that they were both Slytherins from similar backgrounds. Steve should have realized Wanda would only do something like this if she knew, 100%, without a doubt, that Steve would appreciate it.

After a moment of thought, Steve decided he needed to read every single thing Wanda had ever written.

Later.

Right now, he had a scene.

"Okay. Okay, green again. I'm good. Promise." Steve glanced pleadingly up at Bucky.

"If you're sure, baby," Bucky said with a testing slap.

Steve moaned at the harsh feeling. "Yeah. More."

"Okay, then. Jarvis, will you please lock the doors without locking us in?"

_"Absolutely, Sergeant Barnes. My protocols are also fully updated, might I add. You may direct me to lock and unlock any door under favorable circumstances, now."_

The doors clicked and Bucky got back into the swing of hitting Steve's ass.

Steve fell back into sub space more easily than he'd expected to. He moaned helplessly with every blow and offered his ass up for more each time.

"So good, Stevie. You're my perfect little tease, aren't you?" Bucky smiled to himself. "Got me all worked up with the way you practically threw yourself at me."

"Yeah, Buck. Always want you," Steve openly admitted. Bucky felt so privileged when Steve was just out of it enough to blurt his sappy, desperate thoughts - the kind he'd never say in his right mind.

"Yes you do, don't you? Always my horny babydoll, aren't you?" He cherished every opportunity to talk Steve into revealing even more.

"Yeah, Bucky. Want it; want you to give it to me."

"What do you want me to give you, Stevie? Hmm?"

"Your cock - want your cock, _please_ ," Steve was starting to feel as desperate as he sounded.

Bucky loved it.

"Good job, baby, asking for what you want." Bucky gave him one final slap before cupping the prone man's throbbing cock.

Steve whined and thrust into Bucky's hand.

"You're so good, Stevie," Bucky repeated. He fished his own cock out of his pants. Bucky helped Steve to get out of his shorts and then to straddle him. "You want it painful, Stevie? I'll go in with just spit if you really want, but you'll bleed for a few hours. A person without your healing would be seriously injured for days, maybe a couple weeks."

Steve's eyes became glassy at the mention of pain and he started nodding before Bucky could finish.

Bucky shook Steve to focus his attention. "Hey! This is important. What color for seriously injuring your ass, Steve?"

Steve's breathing was still shallow, but he met Bucky's gaze evenly. "Green."

Bucky nodded back at Steve and reached a hand up to Steve's face. "Suck, babydoll. Give me how much you want in your ass."

The hand on Steve's face was cool and his eyes glazed over again at the realization that Bucky was giving him the metal fingers to suck on. Steve took two of the digits into his mouth with enthusiasm. He let himself float on the sensation of Bucky's metal fingers caressing his tongue and Bucky's approving gaze drawing him in.

Bucky hadn't even realized at first that the hand he'd held out for Steve was his prosthetic. It occasionally - rarely, but occasionally - slipped his mind that this arm was different from his right one.

Steve's eyes flicked hungrily down to the hand, Bucky's eyes following with dawning horror at his own actions. Before he could switch hands, Steve was swallowing around the prosthetic like it was more fun than he'd expected Bucky to allow him.

"You want my metal hand, Stevie." Bucky shook his head in awe. "Don't be ashamed of what you want, baby girl. Remember what I said about asking for what you want. You get more than you expect, don't you, sweetheart?"

Steve's expression took on an embarrassed air, but he clung to Bucky's elbow as if Bucky might change his mind and take back the hand.

Bucky had gone through a long and painful process of mourning the flesh arm he had lost seventy years ago, and of coming to accept that this new arm did not have the same violent history as the one he'd lost when fighting with Tony Stark.

Sometimes Bucky still woke up clawing at his shoulder and screaming, _"Get it off!"_ until Steve could restrain him and get through to him. Bucky was sure that would continue to happen for the rest of his life. He tried to remind himself every day that this new arm belonged to him. Bucky no longer belonged to it. He had the power to do what he truly wanted to do with his left arm.

Right now, Bucky wanted to use the prosthetic for Steve's pleasure - to take care of his babydoll.

"That's right, baby; suck on my metal fingers. Get them nice and wet for me. Think about what turns you on about this, and maybe you can tell me sometime."

Steve nodded. He reluctantly pulled away and whispered, "Put them in me, please."

"Okay, Stevie." Bucky obliged and crooked his fingertips down into Steve's prostate.

Steve whined and dug his nails into Bucky's chest. He arched up and flung his head back at the feeling.

Bucky stroked over the swelling gland as he stretched Steve's hole. It was intoxicating to see Steve reacting to him in this way.

"Please, Bucky. Oh god, please," Steve keened.

"Yes, babydoll. I'm giving you what you want. You want my metal fingers in your hole, causing you pain and pleasure. You want me to get you ready for my cock, so I can fill you up. You want to be my girl. Those are all good, green things, right Stevie?" Bucky knew what the answer would be, and it turned him on before Steve could even utter it.

"Yes, please; green! _Oh, fuck,_ Bucky - so green."

Bucky groaned and brought Steve closer. "You ready, baby? Want me to fuck you?"

"Yeah, Buck. I'm so ready."

Bucky retrieved his fingers and asked, "Do you want to get my cock ready for you, Stevie?"

"Oh hell yeah. Let me suck your cock, Buck." Steve scrambled to his knees and peered up at Bucky through his eyelashes.

Bucky wasn't going to deny Steve what he wanted, and the man's mouth was heaven. Steve went down on Bucky with an enthusiasm for sucking cock that Bucky felt he would have to ask about later.

Steve got lost in the combination of techniques he used on Bucky and the reactions they elicited. Too soon, Bucky pulled him back by the hair.

"So good, Stevie. Get up here again and ride me like you want." Bucky helped Steve to return to his lap and Steve guided Bucky's cock to his hole.

Steve was expecting the pain of entering almost dry, but he hadn't known there would be so much pleasure. "Oh, god, _yes_ ," he hissed. He knew it had to be mostly psychological, this intense pleasure, but it turned him on as much as sucking Bucky off had.

"More, I need more," he sobbed.

Bucky grabbed Steve's bruised ass and pulled him down sharp and fast. There were tears streaming down Steve's face as he cried out, "Yes, Bucky - _please!_ "

When Bucky was seated in Steve's ass, he took a few moments to swivel his hips slowly and softly. "I said we could use just spit for now, but I didn't say anything about how I'd fuck you. And I am going to just sit here and fill you up while I get you off. I'm not going to fuck you very much and you're not going to bounce on me. You're going to be a good girl and stay still while I give you pleasure. Can you do that for me, Stevie? Just feel me filling you up and getting you off?"

Steve's breath caught in a few hiccups as he brought it back to normal. He nodded. "I'll be good."

"That's a good girl." Bucky continued to only minutely move his hips as he stroked Steve's cock and slung his other arm around Steve's waist.

Steve was amazed at how well Bucky always took care of him. Just feeling Bucky inside him, moving only slightly, made spikes of pain and pleasure radiate through his body. He was almost overwhelmed by the combination of these feelings. The hand job doubled the pleasure so that the pain translated as yet another good sensation. Steve moaned softly, looking into Bucky's blue-grey eyes to connect or closing his own eyes to just feel in turns.

Bucky often thought he couldn't believe he got to have this amazing person all to himself. "You are such a treasure, Stevie. Look at you, asking me to take control of your body. You like it when I make you slow down, babydoll? This is worth it, isn't it?"

Steve nodded, about overcome.

"You're so beautiful," Bucky whispered. He twisted his wrist on the next upstroke and Steve came, panting quietly.

"Fuck me, Buck. Come in me. Please," Steve implored, resting his forehead against Bucky's.

"Okay, babydoll." Bucky began thrusting up into Steve, allowing himself the indulgence of using Steve the way Steve wanted. His baby was always so hot and tight, but without lube, the squeeze was an almost painful chafing. Bucky relished it.

Steve wrapped his arms around his lover. He moaned quietly into Bucky's ear, telling him how good it felt, how he was getting hard again. "Don't touch my cock - just use me," Steve implored.

The idea that Steve was really getting off on submitting today made a wave of lust sweep over Bucky. He gripped that abused ass tighter and gave it to him harder. Steve's moans hitched and he breathed out a barely-there "thank you."

"God, I need you so bad, Bucky. Need you so much," Steve mumbled into Bucky's neck.

Bucky kissed Steve's shoulder and rubbed his thumbs in circles over Steve's tailbone. "I need you too. Always have. Love you, Stevie."

"Love you too, Buck."

Bucky stilled as his orgasm washed over him. He took the moment to hold Steve even closer and kiss all along his shoulder, neck, and jaw. Bucky sighed his contentment. He rested a hand on the nape of Steve's neck and found Steve's eyes. "You want me to get you off again, sweetheart?"

Steve grinned broadly, coming back a little at a time from sub space. "Nah, that wasn't the point. I don't need to. I really just wanted to feel closer to you."

Bucky smirked. "Well, did it work?"

Steve laughed. "What do you think, jerk?"

Bucky rolled his eyes. "I think I need you to actually tell me what you're thinking. Contrary to popular belief, I can't actually read your mind."

Steve's smile changed to a smaller, more secret one - the kind he only showed to Bucky. "I loved it. Thank you for doing exactly what I wanted."

"You're welcome, Stevie. I need the closeness with you, too. You don't know how much it means to me that you trust me like this." He leaned in for their first kiss of the scene. Recognizing this, Bucky decided to bring it up. "I didn't even realize I didn't kiss you at all during the scene. Does that bother you?"

"No, it was fine. I didn't notice either. If I had needed it, I would have asked for it, or I would have just kissed you myself. It was about feeling close, not actually being close in every single way possible." Steve punctuated his remark with another kiss.

Bucky hummed happiness into it. "I suppose we'd better let other people use the gym at some point."

Steve grinned again. "Do we have to?"

Bucky grinned back. "Technically, neither of us needs food or water to sustain us, so no, we don't have to. We could just stay in here indefinitely without letting anyone else in. It's our gym, now."

Giggling at the idea, they separated to put their clothes back together and face the world outside the gym that had just unofficially become theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Seduce Bucky Playlist:  
> 1\. S&M - Rihanna (or Rihanna and Britney Spears)  
> 2\. Talk That Talk - Rihanna  
> 3\. Bad Romance - Lady Gaga  
> 4\. Where Have You Been - Rihanna  
> 5\. Love Game - Lady Gaga  
> 6\. Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna  
> 7\. Poker Face - Lady Gaga  
> 8\. SOS - Rihanna  
> 9\. Boys Boys Boys - Lady Gaga  
> 10\. Rude Boy - Rihanna  
> 11\. If It's Lovin' That You Want - Rihanna
> 
> [My YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnTcO921RLNZVxTYOWVq5Lg)  
> Lookie what I did!


End file.
